


sweet dreams

by baeconandeggs, chnlsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Endings, M/M, just a lot of sweetness, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnlsehun/pseuds/chnlsehun
Summary: ping. baekhyun startles at the sudden noise while falling asleep;  '12:11 AM. park chanyeol is wondering if he should send you a good night text.' then he stills.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** (BAE039)  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** hello to my dear prompter. firstly, thank you for such a nice and cute prompt. i may have changed it a tad bit, but i tried to keep true to it. i also want to firstly apologize by how rushed this may seem. but i didn't want to make it too long. i hope you still enjoy this none the less -- and in the future, i may even add some interludes, details left out ( because of time and length reasons ) and side stories for this. i also apologize for the lack of beta-ing in this. if there's any mistakes i'm sorry. and to other readers: i hope you enjoy this as well. this is my first time writing for baekyeol - so thank you to the BAE mods for giving me a chance to finally do so. also, my writing style is a bit different from the norm but i hope that doesn't deter you. title is from the cbx newest mini. i feel like the lyrics and the vibe of the song really suits this fic in its entirety. enjoy!

_woosh. whump._  
' it is now: mid-morning.  
the weather is now: ninety-degrees farenheight.  
my schedule reads: work in late morning. home by late evening. '  
_thump. thump._  


his alarm clock blares, goes back to it's closed cabinet - and his eyes open; his phone that's somewhere in the distance turns on as he awakens from sleep. a tinkling sound is heard as other objects around his pod begin to come to life as well. when he raises up, stretching his arms above his head, he can hear his coffee maker telling him it's making a cup and he sighs. this new feature in the latest phone series was a blessing. 

getting up out of bed and reaching for his phone, and clicking the side to bring the screen back up and scans his notifications. he has a few from his friends that are subconsciously wondering if he's coming to their meetup tonight after work. with a click of his tongue and shake of his head, he consciously sends off notifications that yes, he'll definitely be there as he sits his phone back down on the stand to let it do its thing.

  
" ' _you can't get rid of me that easily!_ ' - message is sent successfully "  
he grins and nods as he hears his phone go off when he's halfway to his kitchen.  
the lights of the pods kitchen shine brightly when he walks in and he immediately goes to the coffee maker, taking the brewed beverage and taking a sip; a content sigh leaving him as soon as he does.  
" baekhyun, are you there? " is heard next alongside a series of knocks. the neighbor.  
sitting the coffee down, he goes to the pods door and opens it with a click of a button,  
" mrs. lee, are you alright? " his elderly neighbor is a woman who's been alive for quite some time - advancements of korea making it to where she's living longer than she could have if she was born any older. she's a tiny woman, just at four foot and baekhyun looks down at her with a small and tired smile. mrs. lee returns it.  
" oh, dear, no matter how long all of this stuff has been out, i can never get the hang of it. my lights are just a'flickering something crazy. do you think you can come fix it? " the irritation hangs heavy in her voice, baekhyun chuckling in amusement.  
" of course i can, let me just put on some shoes. you don't mind i'm in my pajamas? " she immediately shakes her head. probably because she just wants her lights fixed, his attire is the last on her mind.  
  
when he reaches mrs. lee's pod in just mere moments, she lets him in and looks up at him with a heavy frown marring her heavily wrinkled features.  
" you see this? i've tried everything... " she sighs, moving further into the pod and baekhyun turns, closing the pods door as he turns back to look around as the lights flicker at a rapid pace.  
" where's your manual light source at? maybe i can get it all fixed up that way instead of the other way. have you used it much? "

mrs. lee looks as if she's thinking for a few moments and then she's waving a hand up to follow her deeper into her pod. it smells like cinnamon and bark and it's such an odd combination yet fits so well. it feels almost like home and baekhyun's features soften as he follows his neighbor to her manual switchboard.

it's going crazy - sleek surface blinking rapidly, all of the numbers and letters scrambling and flickering all at the same time. baekhyun approaches it cautiously. you never know, right? he presses the reset button, holds it for a few seconds. nothing.

  
" hmm... this seems to be the source though. if this messes up, you have to fix this part so that everything else can be fixed. do you have any tools, mrs. lee? i'll take this right off the wall and get in there and shut it down and turn it back on. "

the woman makes no hesitation in running off and getting the tools he needs to take it off of her wall. it takes her what seems like quite a while; baekhyun just looking at the numbers and letters scrambling. these things don't mess up easy, and really - only the elderly in this day and age mess with the manual boards because the newer generations use the chips in the walls of their homes to do things.

the elderly in this day and age like to have at least a thing or two to keep them linked to times before; makes them feel secure. which is why newer generations are taught how to mess with older models of objects, though they never use them. 

  
reasons exactly like this. the elderly tend to mess up objects even though easy to use because they still use the technology of upkept times and not of olden times.  
he's thrown out of his thoughts by mrs. lee returning, a small hook in her hand and hands it over to him. he smiles, taking it before bending his fingers under and over the miniature devicing and wiggling it right off the wall.  
all the lights go out.  
" sorry, mrs. lee -- as soon as i re-set this, everything will come back on, i promise. "  
" no worries, dear, i trust you. i'll be just fine. go on. "

he nods in the dark, turning over the air light device, taking the hook and poking it into a set of holes in the back. the lights flicker once. twice. once more and then everything is on inside the pod at once. baekhyun hurries to stick the object back on the wall and clicks the red button on the bottom corner. everything sets itself how it should be in the pod.

  
everything is well. the hows and whys aren't important as to what he did exactly, there's no need to get technical, really.  
he hands the hook back over to her.

" oh thank you so much, baekhyun. you're always such a huge help to me. i heard that you'll be going out after work tonight. please stop by in the morning so i can give you breakfast - i'm sure you'll not be feeling good after your night. " she snickers, and he laughs lightly with her and gives her a nod as he begins his journey out of her pod and on his way to his own.

" you're welcome, it's really no big deal. that's what i'm here for, and you know it! i'm your assigned young. you're supposed to ask me when stuff like this happens, but i'll stop by tomorrow morning. have a nice day, mrs. lee. leave a message on my pod scribe if you need me while i'm gone. "

  
  
\-- -- --  


he's sitting at his desk at work when his phone beeps with several notifications at once. the idea behind the newest model was great, but at times when his friends forget to roll back on settings is when it gets annoying. he presses the button, does a few swipes, clicks who he wants the notifications to go to ( because he doesn't want to accidentally send something to someone and embarrass himself ) - 

  
" ' _check your settings you big ass annoyances._ ' - message is sent sucessfully. "

then he's back to work, fingers swiping over the screen; a floating hologram of a computer. he can hear distant voices of the other employees in this mega pod doing their work, and he puts his ear piece in ready to do the same.

it's a few hours of this before his lunch and he's a fast talker. it's the reason why baekhyun, even at his age, is able to live in the higher pod sections of town. he's able to get so many of these done a day since everything is done by voice. 

baekhyun has always been complimented one the clarity of his voice, even when speaking quite quickly. clear and clean - he hardly has to go through and check for mess ups. only on the days he happens to fall sick.

which is also a rarity in its own, because it's quite hard to get sick in these times. with extra clean air and smoking a thing of the past - the world has gotten to the point where even just a typical cold is rare for the typical citizen.

though, that also just depends on the zone you live in. the zone baekhyun lives in is dubbed as a middle class or upper middle class of citizens. and so, in turn, things like that don't happen. but while most people of his zone and even the few zones above him ( super duper high class! - in his own words ) really dislike talking to others of lower zones, he's never been so discriminatory. he has friends from zones all over; which probably contributes to why he does sometimes end up with a cold. since lower zones - while still rare to get - still get it more often than the zone above it.

after the year 2050 -- things just got too complicated. he'd rather not sit and explain the world system as it is today. which is how he'll never understand how his best friend, kyungsoo is a zone researcher and teacher. what a weird guy. ( he loves him, though. childhood friend and all. ) the third world war brought about more advancements and extra protection of person. after the end of the war, everyone got microchips inserted. ultimately, you get them once you hit grade school age. it stores your dna, reads brain waves, calculates the inner workings of your body.

which, baekhyun supposes, probably made medical jobs easier. you can't necessarily lie anymore; once they scan your chip all the information is there. this is the only reason the new features in the new iphone ( which, surprisingly, is still even around ) could even be a possibility - you use the scanner in your phone on your chip and it has everything; linking your chip and the sim card immediately.

he can't complain, the phone update has made his life way easier since he works full time and also takes care of mrs.lee - which reminds him to check up on her and he actually manually sends a message to her pod scribe ( she prefers this way , so he accomodates ).

  


[ to: mrs. lee ]  
it's baekhyun, mrs. lee. let me know if you need anything for when i return later on tonight, or if you need anything else at all, okay?  
[ _message sent: successfully_ ]

the rest of his work day goes like this and by the time he's finished, he's downing a whole entire bottle of water as he exits the business pod and makes his way across town in the traveler for the meet up with his friends. today is a special event so he wouldn't miss it for the world.

travelers are almost like cable cars, except not. they run on wifi. ultra convenient when there's no place without it, anymore. there's not even a driver in sight - it's all done at a travel center and has people manning the controls. sounds boring, but baekhyun's not one to judge. if it weren't for them, travelers wouldn't run.

the ride is short, since they typically meet up at a place that's equal distance all ways. way easier for everyone. and when he arrives, he immediately spots kyungsoo and sehun - kyungsoo's boyfriend - huddled together at a booth. when he makes his way over, he loudly plops himself down into the other half of the booth seat and clicks his tongue. 

  
" it's your birthday, sehun, so i'll let the weird canoodling go on tonight. free pass. " he jokes easily, sehun rolling his eyes and gazing down at the scribe in the middle of the table.  
" i went ahead and ordered soju for you. sound good? " sehun clicks a few buttons on the scribe; suddenly a lady is over, setting a bottle down onto the table with a distant ' _here you go._ ' and promptly leaving.

baekhyun lifts the glass in a motion of cheers as a sign of approval and taking a swig of it, dramatically slamming it back down onto the table - a sound of appraisal for the taste being heard afterwards. this is when kyungsoo decides to speak up finally.

  
" long day at the office? " is all he asks, baekhyun nods. and then kyungsoo startles as he remembers something, tapping the table for the man across him's attention. " also, there's a friend of sehun's coming. you've never met him, but _please_ be nice! "  
the one being warned makes a noise of acknowledgement, " yes ~ i promise. i'm sure if he's sehun's friend, we'll click pretty fast. since him and i did. " sehun laughs at the side.

" actually, you two are quite similar, i'm sure you'll get on well. oh. speaking of - " and suddenly a man is towering over the table, a nervous smile on his lips. he's tall - black hair askew from the wind possibly picking up outside. baekhyun makes to scoot over and let him in immediately and he sits awkwardly.

it's quiet for a few second and then kyungsoo rolls his eyes, " chanyeol, this is my best friend , baekhyun. baekhyun, this is chanyeol. he's sehun's good friend; which i don't know why _he's_ not the one introducing. the new arrival chuckles good heartedly. turns to him.  
" nice to meet you. " his voice is quieter now, deep, and baekhyun blinks. he's also attractive. it's been awhile since he's dated, let alone seen someone he was attracted to so intensely. he clears his throat.  
" nice to meet you, too, chanyeol. " he likes the way his name rolls off his tongue.  
\-- -- -- 

ever since sehun's birthday gathering, chanyeol and him have texted late until the night and sending random messages throughout their work days. he learns that chanyeol lives and works and lives in zone three; which is interesting considering his line of work. so, he doesn't necessarily get to see chanyeol again after that night despite talking to him daily. 

they become close quite fast. sharing late night thoughts and stories and baekhyun found himself thinking of the other so often, he made sure to roll back the settings on his phone to not send notifications to chanyeol automatically - only prompted with his chip code. ( as all settings work ). he's way too nervous... he also wants to hang out with chanyeol. one on one. 

he wonders how chanyeol is doing. if he's resting since he's a doctor and is probably on call a lot considering he primarily works in the lower zones. he also worries about the other's health - though he's constantly being reassured. chanyeol likes to send pictures throughout the day and baekhyun can't help but _fall._

it takes a whole entire month of nightly talks and random chatter throughout the day before chanyeol and baekhyun are able to actually meet up in zone four. chanyeol agreed to just come to his zone since they were to meet after baekhyun got off of work; he's grateful.

when they see each other, they immediately hug as if this isn't only the second time they're seeing each other in person. oddly enough, it's not awkward at all. baekhyun melts in chanyeol's arms. are all doctors just naturally warm people?

" no, i'm just warm-blooded. " chanyeol says -- baekhyun flushes. he said it out loud. and after a bout of laughter from that they have dinner and have easy conversation. tons of flustering moments, baekhyun blushing from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes on numerous occasions. chanyeol's large grin of satisfaction and him leaning over the table to move hair out of baekhyun's face as he ate. 

" didn't want your hair to get in your food. " is the only explanation he gave. baekhyun didn't say out loud that his hair isn't even long enough for it to fall into his food as he eats. he leaves it. is touched by the random affection. finds it easy even though they've only met by themselves this one time. chanyeol is just easy to talk to.

hanging out with chanyeol was just like talking to him through text and video and scribe voice messages. almost the exact same. and when the night is over, baekhyun openly pouts, " i don't want you to leave. " he's open. honest. just like they have been when not face to face. chanyeol chuckles, puts a hand atop baekhyun's head.

" i'll come see you again soon enough, things are slowing down in the office since the weather is warming. " it's quiet after this and they just look at each other. the chemistry is way too real and intense, but they're both afraid to admit it. the wind blows chanyeol's hair and the taller runs his fingers through it as a way to fix it. baekhyun sucks in a breath of air.

the traveler has arrived behind them and baekhyun glances toward it - back to chanyeol. " this is it. i'll be seeing you... " he backs up, waves. chanyeol waves back a soft smile on his face and he waits until he sees the travelers door close before walking off to sit on a bench to wait for his own traveler. baekhyun lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and his heart is beating really fast.

  
' _i really have a crush on him. wow._ ' he thinks. no use in denying it.

once baekhyun gets home, he realizes there's no notifications from chanyeol on his phone so far. he wonders if chanyeol also feels as he does; rolled the settings back on him to not accidentally send things. the thought makes his ears heat up for the millionth time that night. ' _god, what is wrong with me...i haven't felt this way since high school..._ '

he checks his pod scribe, sees no messages from mrs. lee - figures she's already asleep and he should probably get to bed, also. he has work in the morning. when he moves to scan his chip over the scribe to open the pod, he lets out a sigh. should he message chanyeol first. did he change his mind on being friends after this meaning. his insecurities are getting the better of him and he wastes no time in just settling into bed. he wants to hurry up and sleep.

  
everything is dark, the light of his phone on the bedside table beside him. he looks at it for a long few seconds - turns his back on it, settling in finally and closing his eyes ----  
_ping_.  
baekhyun startles at the sudden noise while falling asleep; ' _12:11 AM. park chanyeol is wondering if he should send you a good night text._ '

then he stills. it's obvious now, chanyeol had his settings rolled back for him and turned them on on purpose. he was probably as nervous as him. suddenly his insecurities begin to be on their way out of his heart...and he rolls over.. picking up his phone to roll back his own settings. maybe this feature is better for more than just the convenience of necessities.once his settings are moved forward, he sits his phone back down. rolls onto his back, smiles softly -  
" ' _byun baekhyun thinks he should; he's been waiting for it all night_ ' - notification is sent successfully " 

and now he waits. he feels like he can suddenly _hear_ the minutes ticking by but he knows he doesn't. and now he begins sweating; he kicks his covers off of him. he can't even sleep now. should he have just said he thought he should and just leave it at that...without the other implications. the flirtatious tone? he takes a deep breath. holds it. 

_ping_. nothing is said afterwards, so it's not a notification. it's either a text or a scribe note. he waits, nervous and not wanting to see. but he gives in, rolls over and picks up his phone. it's a scribe voice note. weird that it didn't just automatically play. chanyeol must have changed his settings around. baekhyun clicks play, listens carefully.

' _good night baekhyun. i had a fun time with you tonight. i'd really like it if i actually took you on a date next time. this wasn't specified as such, though i really wanted it to be. so... date? tomorrow? i'll come to your pod and get you after you get off work. sweet dreams._ '

his heart is pounding and instead of replying in a return voice note, he sends another notification off, rolls over to get some sleep because he definitely needs it because he'll be getting up early. but he can't and he just lies there a big smile on his face and listening to the voice note over and over - for what seems like hours before tiredness finally takes over.

  
\-- -- --  
_ping._  
" _notification received 2:12AM. sweet dreams, see you tomorrow._ "  
it's short. sweet. but chanyeol gets all of it's implications and he smiles wide, heart fluttering in his chest and he lies there for minutes on end before falling to sleep himself. he'll need all the sleep he can for his date tomorrow.


End file.
